Three Little Words
by gnbrules
Summary: All their most important truths, she thinks, come in three little words. Hodgins/Angela.
1. The First Set

**Three Little Words **

**Summary: All their most important truths, she thinks, come in three little words. Hodgins/Angela.**

**A/N: References/spoilers throughout season 6, but only in regards to the Hodgins/Angela relationship. **

It's just three little words, three glowing little words, and in that moment she knows for certain that perfection does exist. In truth, she probably should have accepted it before now, should have known from that first swing date, from all their nights spent together, from everything she's ever seen in his eyes.

For all his science and cynicism, she's come to learn that Jack Hodgins is a poet and a lover at heart. He's everything she wants, now and always, and she's never been one for commitment, but his three little words assure her that their love is enough. She wants to marry him, wants a huge wedding, wants to make a memory of it and file it away in her heart, right next to this one.

And she still loves him more than he knows, more than she could possibly express with words, but he's proven time and time again that love and truth are best conveyed in simple ways. A single white rose, a date on the swings, and three perfectly chosen words. Between kisses in the darkened lab, she whispers his own words back to him.

_Be my love._

He smiles and assures her that he already is, now and always.

**A/N: Few more chapters to go, each focusing on three little words between them. You can probably guess the ones for chapter two. :) Reviews much appreciated. **


	2. The Second

_I'm your guy._

At first she doesn't understand, or maybe she does but can't let herself believe it. She can't believe what he's offering: to love her, to marry her, to move in with her, to be a father to a child that is hers but not his.

_I'm your guy. _

He says it once, twice, like it is irrefutable. Perhaps it is, but she promised herself she wouldn't look back, and why is she even considering this? Wendell is still very much in the picture, and he has been nothing but kind and good to her and she has a warm affection for him, too. He has a right to know, and part of her recognizes that Jack is out of line with this proposal. Part of her doesn't care, because he understands her so well, knows all she wants and doesn't want in love, life, and family. She hadn't once thought about a future or long-term commitment with Wendell, and a baby isn't the way she wanted this to come about. Maybe it works for some people, but try as she might, she just doesn't see it working for them.

In the end, it's a false positive. She tells Hodgins and thanks him, but nothing more. She goes back to Wendell but doesn't tell him about the pregnancy scare, because it'll bring up questions they aren't ready to face, and the flame of their relationship is already starting to flicker. It won't sustain much, and Jack's three little words are already ringing in her head, the light breeze before the final blow.

* * *

_I'm your guy._

It's his vow and it's all he needs to say. He's her guy, and she hopes he knows how right he is. He's the guy she wants to live, love, and laugh with. He's the guy she wants to go to bed with, the guy she wants to wake up to, the guy she wants to be the father of her children. She wants to make a lifetime of memories and grow old with him. Just him. And sure, she never should have left and he never should have let her, but they're past that now – because all that history has brought them to this moment. He kept the ring and they're getting married in a jail cell, and it's perfectly _them _and feels impossibly right. She believes in fate, love, and Jack. Her heart is his, and it's the best trade she's ever made in her life. He's her guy.

**A/N: Reviews are love worthy of Hodgins and Angela ;).**


	3. The Third

His voice is hot tea and honey, and their baby – _their son – _is crying as he enters the world. She doesn't yet know about his vision, but it's okay, because this is a lucky, lucky child no matter what. Together, they can handle anything. Jack will take up the piano, and she'll start sculpting, and she can imagine a little hand against the scruff of Jack's beard, learning the lines and features of his father's face. This little boy will not need to see to know that he is unconditionally, beautifully, and undeniably loved.

_We're a family._

Jack's voice is raw with emotion, with untainted joy. It soothes her very soul. Waiting with bated breath, but it's alright. They can make it through anything.

"Your son's vision is fine. Everything about him is just fine."

And then their baby is in her arms, and Jack is kissing her hair, and the moment is a dream. She reaches for Jack's hand and takes it in her own. She can feel their lives vibrating together, with their son linked between them, and this is love in its purest form.

Her tears of joy are falling, and she holds both her guys a little tighter, and she repeats those three, beautiful, wonderful words.

"We're a family."


	4. The Greatest Truth

Words have never been Angela's medium of choice. She's written for school, of course, and a line or two of poetry in her teenage years, even helped Brennan with the salty sex scenes of her books. But she's never been a girl of words, of long flowery sentences – she'd rather sketch the moment, paint it, recreate it with a computer. She is a woman of vibrant colors and passions, finds her soul in images rather than syllables.

But her guy is a guy of words, and he's taught her to appreciate them too. Before they started dating, she thought he was simply a man of hard, cold science. Facts and microscopes, bugs, slime, dirt. And she's never been more wrong in her life, because he's so much more than that. He starts writing her notes before they even start to date seriously – sweet words that make her smile and feel appreciated, and when there's a hard case for her, a joke to make her laugh. He quotes the famous poets and puts it all in codes for her to crack. She's kept every single note, tucked them away in her favorite book – because he's her favorite author now.

But the best words he's ever given her are not the long quotes written in ink. They are the ones in her memories, that are simple and short and hauntingly beautiful. All their most important truths, she thinks, have always come in three little words.

_Be my love._

_I'm your guy._

_We're a family._

She wishes sometimes that she would have those perfect words for him, that she could say so much with so little, that she could give him everything he's given her a thousand times over. Someday maybe she will have those perfect words, but for now, she'll give him her greatest truth, give back what his words have always meant.

She whispers it to him after a night of making love, she'll say it to him after she's watched him put their beautiful son to bed with his voice of hot tea and honey, she'll press a hand to his face and his heart and feel his life vibrating with hers. She'll tell him every day, every hour if she needs to, so that he can know without a doubt. Someday when they're old and gray and there are grandkids bouncing on his knee, she'll talk about all those memories and take his hand and say them again.

_I love you, _she says.

Three little words.


End file.
